1. Field of the Invention
Palletised goods which are to be stored in a throughrun shelf store installation are usually placed onto rolling supports. In this way the stored pallets can roll from the input side of a shelf compartment towards the removal side, be it from its own force as a result of a gradient of the shelf itself, or be it under the action of transporting members. When a loaded pallet, together with its rolling support, has been removed from the shelf compartment and has been set down somewhere, the necessity can arise of shifting this pallet, replacing it or moving it in some other way. If it is a question only of a short movement path, the use of mechanical aids is often inexpedient. On the other hand, loaded pallets often have a great weight, up to 1000 kg, so that an operator can, only with great exertion, shift a loaded rolling support in a straight line. Since the rolling supports, however, have no steerable rollers, displacement along a curved path only with muscle power is not possible without resort to further aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For this above stated purpose, i.e. for the manual manoeuvering of heavily-laden rolling supports, it has already been proposed to use so-called lever rollers. These consist substantially of a long lever arm and a short lever arm which extend at an angle to one another. A pair of rollers is situated at the junction of the two lever arms. The short lever arm is engaged under the rolling support and can be raised somewhat, so that the support can be moved relatively easily along a curve.
However, these known lever rollers fail completely in these cases where the free space under the rolling support is very slight, since then either engagement there under of the rolling support is not at all possible, or the lever arm ratio is unfavourable, so that a heavy pallet can no longer be lifted. A further disadvantage of the known lever rollers is to be seen in the fact that often the raised rolling support can unintentionally slide down from the lever roller, which can possibly lead to slippage or even to collapse of the load. Moreover, these known forms of apparatus involve a not inconsiderable risk of accident, since they are unstable, i.e. when the lever arm is let go they whip upwards and, moreover, when not required for use they are inconvenient to stow away.